gumba_countries_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran General Manufacturing
Terran General Manufacturing B.V., also known as Terran or TGM, is a privately-held Dutch company based on the Moon. It focuses on consumer electronics, such as personal computers, mobile phones and retro technology (the last one marketed under the Millennium brand). It also focuses on technological innovation and artificial intelligence within the company and its investors. History Hibisc The company was founded as Hibisc in 2022 by HJ Scholten, alias Hibot3000, who wanted to cheaply distribute custom-built personal computers. He did this to help pay his tuition for the university he attended at the time. However, an investment of €1.000.000 was made to his company by unknown means and with no involvement or recognition from the Dutch Tax and Customs Administration. This helped jump-start his company and he could sell computers a lot cheaper than he had originally anticipated, which in turn boosted his company and made up for the investment. He first established his headquarters in Groningen, his home city. Soon after, Hibisc expanded in the form of its Millennium brand, which focuses on producing new and high-quality obsolete technologies, such as diskettes and cassette tapes. To help reduce cost, it produces batches of each product in such a way that it does not overstock, but also to such an extent that economies of scale still apply in favourable amounts. Hibisc Science Equipment Manufacturing In 2027, Hibisc expanded to Hibisc Science Equipment Manufacturing (commonly referred to as H-SEM), which focused on developing scientific equipment such as compact particle accelerators and teleportation devices. It was during this period that they had the money to expand in such fields, since the tuition was paid and virtually no debt remained. The headquarters also moved to the Moon in 2031 as a scientific experiment in habitability, which proved to be a success and is still the company's headquarters to this day. Terran General Manufacturing In 2033, Hibisc and H-SEM merged in the company's reorganization, renaming it to Terran General Manufacturing B.V. and having the combined focuses of the two former companies. The reason behind the name change is the discovery of extraterrestrial life: Earth lost the title of being the only habitable Earth, and scientifically it officially renamed itself to Terra. Hibisc, the company behind the discovery, renamed itself in honour of it. A few years later, the company was contacted by the alien planet Masu, which already had advanced technology beyond Earth's capabilities at the time. The two sides collaborated, creating the Terran-Masu pseudo-joint venture. Establishments The company's headquarters is located in Maankolonie, a Dutch colony situated on the near side of the Moon. Artificial lighting help give it a uniform surface lighting throughout the month, producing a spot of light on a new moon. Oxygen was pumped in during construction, and an off-site reactor transforms the resulting carbon dioxide back into oxygen. The collected carbon is then destroyed in magma. This contraption is called oxoSynth, a nod to photosynthesis due to its similarity in function. The company also has establishments on Earth: *Groningen, Netherlands, the Old World headquarters, European distribution center and secondary testing facility; *Helena, MT, United States of America, the New World headquarters, North American distribution center and location of the primary testing facility; *Newcastle, Australia, the Oceanian distribution center; *Hong Kong, Hong Kong, the Asian distribution center; *Pretoria, South Africa, the Sub-Saharan distribution center and testing facility; *Alexandria, Egypt, the Greater Middle-Eastern distribution center; *Buenos Aires, Argentina, the South American distribution center; *Bismarck, ND, United States of America, testing facility. Other establishments include: *Masu City, Masu, the interplanetary headquarters, trans-galactic distribution center and testing facility; *Nieuw-Almere, far side of the Moon, lunar testing facility; *Thunder Meadow, Hoenn, the Pokémon headquarters, distribution center and testing facility (don't ask me how it got there); *Dragon's Den, Johto, the region's distribution center and testing facility (again, don't ask). Sales Terran's consumer products are most commonly found in electronic retail stores across its reach of power within the multiverse. More professional products, such as business workstations and scientific equipment, are sold through direct negotiation and are not available through retail. Terran's annual revenue is reported as "none of your business" by the CEO. Trivia *The company, especially H-SEM, is inspired by Aperture Science and puts many of its ideas into a more concrete and friendly execution. *The actual existence of this company, let alone at this size, is unlikely, even if it is a future one. Category:Companies